


Candlelight

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [11]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: A form of art which leaves his lover more beautiful than he can imagine.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmariea (OccasionalArtist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalArtist/gifts).



> Thank you for commissioning this fic and letting me post for others to see! Especially as I don't think I really have time for NSFW anymore unless it is commissioned, so this gave me the chance to still upload it. I hope you don't mind me putting it in the series, it just seemed fitting.
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys it, too!

The room was dimly lit by a lamp standing on the bedside table, as well as candles lined across a cabinet. This lighting heightened the sensuality of the kiss the two men shared, and it also did well to help with the nerves which were natural to arise. After all, the two had made plans the previous day, ones which were not quite as ordinary as the plans of some other couples.

Their lips stayed against each other’s, kissing slowly yet deeply. Fingers ran through Mikleo’s hair gently, careful of any knots, and Sorey appreciated the softness of it. Each small motion was there to allow the thumping of Mikleo’s heart to not grow rapid. Perhaps accelerate; after all, as gentle as Sorey could be, having Mikleo grow both excited and nervous with anticipation was desired. But of course, measures were always taken to assure that he did not become overwhelmed by these nerves.

The kiss broke slowly. Hands were cupping Mikleo’s cheeks, his own resting on Sorey’s chest, and it took a moment for their eyes to open. A thumb stroked lightly against the skin of Mikleo’s face as a gentle smile was given to him.

“You all right?”

Mikleo nodded. “The room helps. You really put effort into all of this, didn’t you?”

“Ah, it was nothing, really. Anything to help relax you.” Sorey leaned down to press his lips against Mikleo’s once again, this time brief; his hands had reached for the buttons of Mikleo’s shirt, his eyes falling on Mikleo in order to receive the answer over whether he could continue. It was received through a nod, allowing Sorey’s fingers to undo the buttons as their lips joined again.

Moments later, his fingers had finished. The white shirt was discarded to one side. A black T-shirt was left underneath, their lips breaking as it was pulled over his head. Sorey smiled when he backed away for a moment. Mikleo’s pale skin was highlighted beautifully from the dim lights, the orange light bathing him reminding Sorey of an angel.

And of course, he said, “You look like an angel,” when this thought came to his mind, because there was no way that such a comment could be kept to himself. Perhaps Mikleo would have teased Sorey about his words if the situation was different to this. But as this was not the case, Mikleo instead seemed grateful, pressing his lips against Sorey’s softly.

“Trousers, too?” he asked after Sorey proceeded to kiss Mikleo’s shoulder. Sorey nodded his head, and following the confirmation, his hands were reaching for the waistband of Mikleo’s trousers. Mikleo sighed as Sorey kissed down gently on his neck as his hands pulled down the trousers, Mikleo’s hands rubbing along Sorey’s shoulders. He knew he would not have this chance for much longer, and so for now, he wanted to feel Sorey’s body heat under his clothes with his own fingertips.

The trousers were soon discarded. Next was Mikleo’s underwear; these were removed much more slowly, Sorey’s fingers playing with their waistband for a moment.

“Already trying to tease?” Mikleo asked, Sorey raising his head in order to give him a grin.

“Always.”

Despite this, the underwear is steadily slipped down Mikleo’s hips. His breathing hitched once he was bare, yet it was only slight; it was not enough to worry Sorey, who had become well aware of different signs from Mikleo. Sorey placed the underwear to one side before his attention was given to his lover. His hands ran up Mikleo’s thighs, stroking against the skin lightly on his hips. Though his touch had not grown rougher, nor had he spoken any words, there still seemed to be a small change in the atmosphere and in Sorey’s eyes. Mikleo knew in that moment that they would not be going this slow for much longer.

“Are you ready?” Sorey asked, seeking for that last confirmation. Mikleo nodded.

“I am.”

With this consent given, Sorey eased Mikleo around in order for his back to face Sorey. Mikleo shivered as a finger was traced down his spine and to his lower back. The feel of it disappeared, and when Mikleo felt the bed rise slightly from Sorey’s weight easing up from it, Mikleo knew that he was reaching for what he needed.

“Stay still,” Sorey ordered. His voice was still quiet, yet was still enough for Mikleo to obey. A loop of rope which was soft against his skin was looped over his chest. As soon as it was there, Mikleo knew that this was the start of a lengthy procedure, much unlike rushed jobs done in the past.

Further lengths of ropes were used to cross over each other. They were tied above and under his chest, coming together in between his shoulder blades. This particular tying was merely for decoration, the restraints yet to come.

The start of this arrived after Sorey was satisfied. “Now give me your arms.”

Mikleo held them behind his back, wrists resting against each other. Sorey began this process at Mikleo’s upper arms. He looped rope around them individually, fingers slipping underneath to check the tightness before more rope replaced these fingers. It was used to cross over between Mikleo’s arms, left loose as this was done to each of the looped rope around his arms. These ropes were then brought together, cinching in the middle and tied to Mikleo’s opposite arm. It was a delicate and careful process, which was likely why Sorey stayed so silent.

The tying was repeated at Mikleo’s lower arms, the procedure bringing the same result with numerous rigs joining them together. At his wrists, the tying was only a little different. Each wrist was tied individually, yet no ropes crossed over in between them; they were simply cinched together, yet more rope was used for this than previously in order to ensure that the wrists kept in place.

“There we are,” said Sorey, breaking the silence for the first time since he started. He pressed his lips down deeply onto Mikleo’s shoulder, trailing kisses to the back of his neck as fingers traced over the ropes binding his arms. “You’re already looking beautiful before I’m finished.”

The words caused Mikleo to blush faintly. Sorey noticed this as he shifted over the bed and turned Mikleo a little so they were facing each other. It caused Sorey to smile and lean forward to kiss Mikleo. It was brief, yet his teeth bit on Mikleo’s bottom lip as he parted. Despite how Sorey appeared almost playful, Mikleo could not help but sense it as a sign that some of Sorey’s gentleness was fading away, which was likely his intention.

Sorey’s attention was then brought to Mikleo’s legs and ankles. Whilst he made sure to continue the tying as an art form, he secured it in a less complex way and also less tightly than Mikleo’s arms. The only reason Mikleo could think of for this was that Sorey did not want the bondage to get in the way later on. Still, it was enough; Mikleo tugged at his arms and legs to check their tightness, squirming slightly against them. He found himself highly unable to move against the restraints.

“That’s comfortable, isn’t it?” Sorey asked, Mikleo nodding. “Then it’s all right for me to find that squirming irresistible. But there’s one last thing, first.”

With Mikleo unable to move himself with his legs bent in front of him, Sorey was the one to move behind him once again. This was the moment that his touch grew a little rougher; his hands slid underneath Mikleo and squeezed at his backside, his mouth pressing against the back of Mikleo’s neck in correlation to his touch. A quiet moan encouraged him to massage the cheeks. The tips of his fingers brushed at the crevice in between them, stroking down a little to tease.

“I think we need to do something here, don’t we? To take advantage of my hard work?” Sorey tutted as Mikleo merely nodded, caught up in the feel of Sorey’s hands and the hot breath which was now by his ear. “Answer me properly, Mikleo.”

The change in tone alongside his bindings made him aware of what Sorey was prompting. “Yes, sir,” he said, knowing that this was the correct response as Sorey kissed deeply below his ear.

“Good boy.”

Sorey backed away from Mikleo. The latter was unable to turn around properly to watch him, and decided to not try. This caused him to be a little surprised when what he assumed was the last of the rope was being tied around the top of his thighs and above his hips.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.”

There was a moment of hesitation in which Sorey made sure that there would be no protest. Mikleo stayed silent, causing Sorey to continue. Mikleo could not see the rig which was being tied by his rear, yet he could feel that this was where Sorey’s hands were. Mikleo’s lips pursed as he prepared for what was going to happen next, and that’s when he felt it.

“Is … is that …?”

“Of course.” Sorey pressed what Mikleo could feel was the tip of a lubricated vibrator by his entrance, being tied inside the rig. “I want to make this as fun as possible.”

A moan was released as the vibrator was pushed inside of him smoothly. Yet of course, he knew that this was not where the true pleasure came from. This arrived as soon as Sorey switched on the vibrations. He gasped, hands tugging uselessly at their bonds in an involuntary reaction. Hands were running over his ass cheeks as Sorey’s lips were returned to his neck, teeth scraped lightly against the skin.

“There,” Sorey said into Mikleo’s ear. “That’s better. But you know what I usually ask for when I tease you like this, right?” Sorey’s hand was trailing around to Mikleo’s front, gliding along his hip and lightly touching at his member, which was beginning to harden. Mikleo’s teeth bit down at his lip from the contact, only releasing it because he knew he had to give an answer.

“To hold back as much as I can, sir.”

“Exactly.” Sorey reached back down to behind Mikleo, the latter unable to hold back a moan as the vibrations were switched to a more intense setting. “Even when it’s like this.”

The fact that Sorey remained behind Mikleo made his anticipation rise. Because even with his eyes able to see, he could still not see Sorey’s face, see in his eyes what his course of action was. All Mikleo could do was look down as he felt the force of Sorey’s hand on his member increase, and soon, his eyes were forced to close.

“A-Ah …”

“I’m barely touching you,” Sorey chuckled, his pace increasing in order to emphasise this. “Guess this really does get you worked up.”

Whilst his left hand remained where it was, his other reached around Mikleo and to his bound chest. There, his fingers ran over Mikleo’s nipples, their sensitivity causing him to jolt as much as he was able to against his restraints. The sensation only caused him to breathe deeply at first. But then one nipple was taken in between Sorey’s index and middle finger, giving it a small squeeze, and this is when it felt as though the pleasure from numerous causes was assaulting him.

“Oh God, Sorey –”

“Hey, now,” said Sorey, his teeth nibbling at Mikleo’s earlobe before he continued. “You were getting it right before.”

“Sorry, sir.”

Sorey grinned against Mikleo’s skin before his mouth was sucking at it. His paid attention to the fingers on Mikleo’s chest alongside this, squeezing a little harder on the same nipple before he moved onto the other, treating it in the same way to receive an equal amount of firmness.

Mikleo was steadily beginning to pant by now, already feeling that his member was fully erect, the vibrations seeming more intense despite how they had not changed. And Sorey, as he seemed to always be able to do, could sense this change. He was soon positioning himself in front of Mikleo instead.

“There, I needed to see that,” Sorey said. Mikleo met his eyes as his flushed cheeks were cupped by Sorey’s hands. “You’re always so cute when you blush like this.”

His right hand shifted to the back of Mikleo’s head in order to bring it into a kiss. His tongue forced itself into Mikleo’s mouth, muffling a moan which was released from Sorey’s other hand returning back to Mikleo’s erection. The kiss was maintained whilst his hand began to pick up his pace. Mikleo’s eyes were squeezed shut, trying to focus on the tongue exploring his mouth, yet it was impossible to take his mind fully away from the pleasure caused by Sorey’s hand and the vibrator.

The kiss was broken before long. It left Mikleo panting, letting out a choked moan as Sorey’s mouth kissed the most sensitive area of Mikleo’s collarbone. His mouth edged down lower, past the rope bound over Mikleo’s chest and to one of his nipples. His tongue lapped over it teasingly, a smirk forming from Mikleo’s body jolting in response.

“P-Please sir, go faster –”

“You mean here?” Sorey increased the pace of the hand on Mikeo’s erection slightly, watching as Mikleo gasped and tried to control his heavy breathing. “But we agreed that you would hold back. You’re just going to make it worse for yourself by asking for that.”

The teasing caused Mikleo to grow frustrated. Yet he knew Sorey was right and now held back the request, forcing himself to endure the slow, far too light movements. They were maintained whilst Sorey’s other hand glided along Mikleo’s waist and to his lower back. It continued its course down his backside, taking hold of the vibrator tied at Mikleo’s rear.

“Sh-Shit –”

The word was barely audible through his moan. Sorey had began to thrust the vibrator inside of him and out, building up a slow, teasing rhythm which caused Mikleo’s body to scream for more. Sorey’s other hand temporarily released Mikleo’s erection to instead grasp at his hip; the way his legs were not tied too closely together allowed Sorey to easily pull Mikleo closer, legs either side of his own. Rather than Sorey’s hand return to Mikleo’s erection now he was in place, Sorey was instead grinding Mikleo against the bulge in his trousers.

“You can still hold on, right?” Sorey said into Mikleo’s ear, the hand holding the vibrator picking up its pace. Despite how the teasing was steadily becoming overwhelming, Mikleo still nodded regardless.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Sorey smiled, placing a kiss on the side of Mikleo’s head. It fell against Sorey’s shoulder with a weak moan. He said yes, but really, could he manage? With the vibrations continuing to send shocks of pleasure through him, as well as the friction caused by Sorey’s crotch, he wondered if he agreed to something he could not actually go through with.

Yet these vibrations were soon leaving him. He wondered why for a moment, but this was not for long; the vibrator had been untied from him and discarded, a bottle of lube from Sorey’s pocket then used to coat his fingers. Having Mikleo in this state must have stopped him from being able to resist causing the pleasure himself.

The first finger was pushed inside smoothly. A cry escaped Mikleo, his hips involuntarily pushing themselves back against Sorey’s hand, wishing for more. Sorey shuddered from the automatic response, and was soon rewarding Mikleo with a second finger. His head fell against Sorey’s shoulder as he moaned weakly, unable to do anything but focus on the sensation. He lasted like this for a mere few minutes before he found himself pleading.

“P-Please, I –”

“You what?”

“I need … I need more sir, please –”

Sorey lets out a feigned sigh. “It just seems like such a waste to have you here like this and not take advantage of it.” His words were emphasised by a third finger forcing its way inside, Mikleo moaning loudly in response with his bound hands clenching into fists. “Don’t you agree?”

Mikleo had no words to respond with. All he had was a whimper as Sorey’s spare hand had returned to his erection, brushing over it lightly. Despite Sorey’s shoulder already covering his eyes, Mikleo found himself shutting them tightly. All the response did was increase his awareness of what his body was feeling.

“You’re beginning to tremble a lot,” Sorey said, pressing a kiss down onto Mikleo’s head. “Is it really getting you that worked up?”

Mikleo nodded against Sorey’s shoulder, a whine muffled by it when Sorey increased his pace on Mikleo’s erection, only to have his hand be removed from it moments later. His fingers maintained their own rhythm for some time, seeming to grow faster. A hand on Mikleo’s shoulder was soon to push him back up so that his eyes met Sorey’s.

“You want me inside you properly, don’t you?”

Mikleo nodded quickly, trying to hold back his reactions as much as possible in order to verbally answer. “I … I need it s-sir, please –”

“All right, I think it’s about time.” Mikeo felt both relief and disappointment as Sorey’s fingers were removed from him. Both hands were soon turning Mikleo around so that his back was to Sorey, the reason why explained moments later. “But I need to see this work of art on you.”

Mikleo knew Sorey was referring to the ropework. Fingers trailed across his arms before travelling further down his body. There, Sorey squeezed at Mikleo’s backside before his hands were focused on undoing his own trousers, pulling them down just enough to allow his own erection to be free.

A slick layer of lube was applied to it before Sorey’s hands were finally positioned on Mikleo’s hips. Of course, as Mikleo had expected, the teasing had not completely stopped yet; Sorey’s erection stroked in between the cheeks to begin with, touching lightly at Mikleo’s entrance. Anticipation was given time to heighten before at last, Sorey entered him.

The reaction was immediate. It was difficult to move with his bindings fixing his movements, yet he did so as much as he could against them; his breathlessness made his moans have to be gasped out, becoming higher and more desperate as Sorey’s rhythm began.

Sorey’s fingertips dug into the skin on his hips as he controlled his thrusts. His lips made it to Mikleo’s shoulder, kissing down deeply, listening to the helpless moans with a shiver going down his spine.

“Would you like me to go faster, Mikleo?” he asked, thumbs rubbing along Mikleo’s hips. Unable to find the breath which would allow him to answer properly, Mikleo only nodded his head, eyes squeezing shut when his wish was granted. He was forced to become louder moments later. Sorey’s thrust against Mikleo’s prostrate earned a loud moan from Mikleo, his head leaning back and fists clenching tightly once again.

“T-There,” he gasped out. “Please, right there …”

He bit down on his lip as Sorey continued. His head lowered once he had adjusted to the pace, chin leaning on his chest. The fact that his wrists were bound only caused an issue now; he could feel his body beginning to scream for its climax, all of the teasing beforehand seeming to escalate the pleasure was feeling now. Sorey must have sensed this. With one hand remaining on Mikleo’s hip, he brought his other to Mikleo’s front, massaging his testicles lightly.

“Do you need release, Mikleo?” he asked, Mikleo nodding his head desperately once again.

“P-Please sir, I …”

He whimpered as Sorey’s hand shifted from his testicles to his erection, gliding up slowly from the base to its tip. A rhythm was beginning to slowly build up, the need for Sorey to speed up growing stronger by each second.

“In a minute,” said Sorey, much to Mikleo’s relief. “When I say, all right?”

The exhaustion he felt from holding himself back was washing over him further, and he found that he could barely find it in himself to nod. Yet however small it was, Sorey still saw the incline of Mikleo’s head, and pressed a kiss to the side of it.

“Good boy.” His voice was gentler now than it had been previously, not going to as much of an extreme as he could in this situation. The hand on Mikleo’s erection began to increase its pace, Sorey’s thrusts continuing all the while, and Mikleo only found the will to prevent his orgasm through the reassuring words he had been given.

These words turned out to be true; moments later, Sorey spoke. “Come for me then, Mikleo.”

The reaction was almost instant, the words a trigger for his orgasm. He still had the energy left to cry out Sorey’s name as his semen ejaculated onto the blanket beneath them. His breathing was left heavy, relief washing over him, and he found that Sorey’s thrusts had began to slow slightly.

“I’m not far myself,” said Sorey, his voice breathless. “Can you hold on for a moment?”

Mikleo nodded. It turned out that this moment would be short; the grip on Mikleo’s hips briefly tightened as with a groan, Sorey found his own release. His thrusts slowed down to a stop, semen trickling from Mikleo’s rear as Sorey pulled away. There were several seconds in which neither moved, both attempting to catch their breaths, before this was broken.

“You did great,” Sorey smiled, still a little breathless. He pressed a kiss on Mikleo’s shoulder before gently easing him off his lap, so that he was laid onto his side on the bed. Sorey wiped away beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, before giving his attention to his bound lover. His hands began at Mikleo’s wrists and arms. “You’re okay, aren’t you?”

“Of course. My limbs are dead, though.”

Sorey chuckled, now moving onto the second rig between Mikleo’s arms. “I’ll be as quick as I can, I promise.”

The process took a while. Whilst the shibari bindings were beautiful, they did also have a level of difficulty, and Sorey surely had tightened them well enough to stay in place. However, Mikleo’s arms were soon free. He released a sigh of relief as the blood flow was restored back to its usual state.

Whilst Mikleo was given this time to regain the feeling of his arms, Sorey grabbed a wipe in order to clean the inside of Mikleo’s thighs. It was tossed away before Sorey’s attention was brought to Mikleo’s legs. Whilst still a little more complex than other bondage techniques, the legs posed less of a struggle to untie than the arms; they are released faster, Mikleo stretching them out once they were free.

“That’s better. You really weren’t going to let me escape from that, were you?”

“Of course not,” Sorey replied, grinning cheekily. A wave of panic washed over him moments later. “It wasn’t too tight, was it?”

“No, it was comfortable, just not loose enough for me to get out of it.”

Sorey breathed out in relief. “That’s good. Can you sit up?”

Mikleo nodded, using his hands to bring himself into a seating position. At first, he had been a little too perplexed to move, yet his body was beginning to calm down. He smiled when finding the reason why Sorey had asked for this; his shirt was being removed and placed around Mikleo’s shoulders, a kiss pressed on the tip of his nose.

“Adorable during sessions like that _and_ still adorable afterwards. When did I get so lucky?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes despite how the smile on his face grew. “You’re such a dork.”

“And you love it.” Sorey discarded the stained blanket to one side in order to attend to afterwards, before he guided Mikleo back down onto the bed. This time, Sorey was laid down with him from behind, pulling the covers over them both. He smiled over Mikleo releasing a yawn as soon as they were covered.

“Shouldn’t we get the vibrator cleaned first?” Mikleo asked, thinking about the possibility of infection.

“I’ll get to that in a minute, once you’re asleep.”

“Who says I’m going to fall asleep?”

“I can tell you’re sleepy,” Sorey said teasingly. “Go on. I’ll be right here.”

It _was_ tempting to fall asleep. Sorey’s fingers playing with Mikleo’s hair with his other arm bringing Mikleo close to him, his lips kissing down on the reddened skin from where the ropes had been tied on Mikleo’s upper arms. It was rather incredible how that Sorey could be intense one moment, and yet utterly gentle the next. The perfect combination.

There was hardly any wonder that moments later, still held close by Sorey, Mikleo had fallen asleep after all, his face highlighted beautifully by candlelight.


End file.
